The present invention relates to a method for the production of simulated framed solid wood panels.
Heretofore, the method for the production of wood panels such as frame raised or flat panel cabinet doors, wall and ceiling panelling, doors etc. employed the principle of using a solid wood frame consisting of solid wood components disposed transversely relative to each other and having a solid wood infill centre panel. It is also known to use low grade timber, chipboard or medium density fibre board wrapped with foil or wood veneer as frame elements with an infill centre panel also wrapped with foil or wood veneer.
Significant disadvantages in the production or such wood panels include the relatively high cost and the time required to produce them.
A further significant disadvantage of the known wood panels referred to above relates to the method of assembly of the components thereof. The joints and grooves necessary for the fabrication of, for example, the frame elements into a completed panel constitutes possible unhygenic conditions particularly when the panel is used in, for example, a kitchen or living room. It has been found, for example, that in an environment of relatively high humidity of air, i.e. a kitchen, the joints and grooves of the fabricated panel exhibit a tendency to pick up and retain dirt and/or moisture therein. It will be appreciated that a kitchen environment has a regular humidity cycle due to work carried out in the kitchen - when one is cooking a high humidity environment is common and when one is not cooking a much lower humidity environment is experienced. Consequent upon such a humidity cycle the wood of a fabricated frame tends to expand and contract causing in turn the wood elements of the panel to move relative to each other which causes the joints to open and close. While the relative movements of the wood elements are very small the joints do open sufficiently to accept house dirt. Also once dirt gets into and is retained in the joints it is very difficult to clean the dirt out of the joints. Further the dirt in the joints will also tend to hold the joints in an open position making it easier for the joints to receive in more dirt.